Childtalia
by Chris B Jones
Summary: England messed up his magic again (through no fault of his own) and now the nations need to figure out what to do with their younger selves. I only own the story line. And Alfred's kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

"(Chanting in Gaelic)." England chanted in the forgotten language of magic in his nation. From the doorway of his basement, a pair of blue and a pair of red eyes peered from the shadows. The red eyes blinked before moving to position themselves behind the Brit, while the blue eyes moved across from him. Both pairs glinted in the candlelight, and mirth and mischief were reflected back. Suddenly, the red eyes pounced onto the warlock's back and the blue eyes shouted loudly: "Booggedy booggedy boo! It's a witch!"

England shrieked in alarm, and there was a flash of greenish brown light. When it faded, all three forms were laying prone on the floor.

England groaned and opened his eyes. He had a massive headache, which he usually connected with heavy drinking, or large scale magic. He knew he hadn't been drinking last night, but he never did large scale magic without Norway and Romania. So the question remained: what happened?

Looking around, he found himself in his basement, wearing his magic suit. Lying under him was Prussia. The albino was still out cold.

 _That bloody git! He must have interrupted me and caused me to mess up the spell. Bullocks._ England hurried upstairs looking for what had changed. The house was silent, but there were laughter coming from outside. He went to the door and found one of the strangest sights he had ever seen in all his long life.

America was chasing a child version of himself, as well as a little Prussia and England! Little England darted to one side, and practically flew up a tree along the fence. Once in position, he pulled out a bow from under his clock and began shooting blunt arrows at the teenager. America just laughed and grabbed at his younger self, who squealed in surprise and joy. Little Prussia charged, swinging a wooden sword and hacking at America's legs. The larger nation toppled to the ground, where he was promptly pounced upon by the others.

Little England gave a sudden shout, and pointed to where England stood on the porch. The Americas and Little Prussia looked over in surprise.

"Iggy!" Little America gave a crow of excitement, before charging into the elder. England just stared at him.

"Hey, Artie!" America called out as he climbed to his feet. "You 'wake!"

That snapped England back to his normal self. "It's 'you are awake' you twit. How many time do I have to tell you to stop butchering my language?!"

"Dude, chillax. Hey, like, any idea what happened? I woke up in your basement and found these three. Aren't they amazing? It's like they're us, but as, like, children." He twisted his face in a confused look. "I think…"

"You've been spending time with Poland again, haven't you? And 'Chillax' isn't a word." England grumbled. "Everyone inside, now. That includes you." He pointed at Young England, who was still in the tree. The little boy pointed his bow at him. "Don't you shoot your arrow at me, young man."

"Is too." America called back. "Come on, Alby, let's go inside." He walked over to the tree and held out his arms. "Jump." The boy stared at him warily, before leaping into his arms. He blinked in surprise as the arms caught him and placed him on America's shoulders. "There you go! Let's get some food."

"Do they have names?" England asked once they came inside. "Or are we to call them by our nation names?"

"Nah, I've been using our human names. You got Alfie, Gil, and Alby."  
"Alby? That's not my name!"

"He says it's Albalon or somethin' like that."

"It's Albion, you –"

"Hey, where is everyone?" Prussia's voice came up from the basement. He appeared a moment later, and stared at the little nations. "Am I dreaming, or is there a little me sitting at your table, Arthur?"

"Unfortunately no, you are not dreaming. If you notice, there is a little Alfred and Albion as well."

Prussia's face broke into a wolf grin: "AWSOME!" he shouted. He walked over and picked up Gilbert by the collar so he could look the boy in the face. The young boy grinned back.

"You're me, aren't you? That's AWSOME!" He began to speak in old Germanic. Alfie looked closely at the two, trying to understand what was being said.

England gave a groan. "And I thought one Prussia was bad. I better call Germany." He left the room for privacy.

Germany groaned and opened his eyes. Lutz, one of his dogs, wined and nuzzled him. _My god, I wasn't drinking was I?_ He groaned again and sat up from his prone position. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood and staggered into the bathroom. When he had finished with his hair, he moved downstairs where he could hear someone moving around.

"Gil, you better not be cooking drunk!" Germany called down the hall. There was a clatter of pans hitting the floor. "If you make a mess, then you're cleaning it up!" He moved to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. From the kitchen, appeared a face. Germany stared at it for a moment before it clicked that it wasn't his brother's. Instead of red eyes, they were blue. Blond hair poked out from beneath a small black hat. Germany stared at the face, trying to place where he had seen it before.

 _Ah, yes. It's that boy Italy spoke of. Holy Roman Empire, I think. He has a picture he painted in his house somewhere._ Germany sat up with a start. He stared at the boy for a moment before he spoke.

"Holy Rome?" The boy nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." The boy's voice was soft and uncertain. "I woke up in the hall upstairs next to you. When you wouldn't wake, I placed you in a bed and came down here. Can you tell me who you are and where I am?"  
"I… I am called Germany. You are in my house. Do you know what year it is?"  
"Last I remember, it was 1806. I was at war with France, and… I think I lost. I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because it is almost 250 years since then. You don't believe me do you?" Germany noticed the look the younger boy gave him. "Well, than, what if Italy told you what I said was true?"  
Holy Rome perked up at that. "Italy? Is she alright? She must be so worried about me. I didn't mean to leave her, but… yes. Can you take me to her?"  
"HE lives a couple hours from here. I would be happy to take you to him. We'll have to get you something to wear though." He glanced over the youth's odd style of dress. It would definitely need a change… his cell phone went off.

Holy Rome started before staring at the phone as Germany pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"Good Morning? Ah England. What, he's at your place? That idiot. What did – alright, I'll be over as soon as I can. I need to visit Italy first for something… I promise, I'll hurry. Alright, see you soon. Bye."

He hung up and looked at HRE. "Well, it seems you're going for a long ride. Come on, I think I have something that will fit you…" he began to ascend the stairs again. The boy followed him silently.

（=_=）.｡oO( zzz )

Hey everyone! I've decided to poke fun at England's magic skills (not that this was his fault). I read that he speaks Gaelic when he does his spells, since Gaelic is the original language/dead language of the British Iles (I think).

Fun Fact: Chillax _is_ a word recognized by Word Documents as well as Oxford and Webster dictionaries.

America got Albie's name wrong because that is how I thought it was spelled and pronounced before I did this. Now I know.

Next Chapter: We find who else has been affected by the rouge spell


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Sweden opened the door, still sweaty and covered in sawdust from working in his office workshop. Inside, he found himself looking at his two 'sons' sitting on the couch watching TV. While that alone wasn't too strange; it was the three little boys that sat next to them and on the floor pulled him up short. He stared at the five boys for a moment longer before climbing up the stairs. In his bedroom, he found Finland sleeping on the bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and moved into the master bathroom for a quick shower.

When he finished, he checked the other bedrooms and found Norway, Iceland and Denmark sleeping in them. He walked downstairs and tapped Sealand on the head, indicating he was going to get dinner started. Sealand looked up in surprise before slipping away from the now dozing Vikings.

In the kitchen, Sealand explained what had happened: "Nor and Ice came over ta' talk to Isä* about somethin', and then Den appeared lookin' for a drink and suddenly Nor, Den and Isä collapsed to the floor and those little ones appeared. It took hours to get 'em settled. Ice went upstairs and is taking a nap now, I think." The boy held two fingers together and mumbled a spell, changing them into a knife. He began chopping fruit and sliding them into the salad bowl.

Sweden nodded. "Wonder who else was effected." He grunted.

"Lots a' us. Jerk messed everythin' up again."

Together they finished dinner, placing the food on the table just as the others began to trickle downstairs. Finland immediately took the little Vikings upstairs and forced them into some of Sealand and Ladonia's old clothes. Mikkel kept trying to attack him with a battle ax, until Denmark came up and pinned his smaller self down. After dinner, they were given a bath, with the elders getting thoroughly soaked, before falling asleep in a tangle of sheets. Their older forms discussed among themselves what to do before Norway and Sealand suggested to go find England, since it was obviously his fault. Finland agreed to have his sleigh ready in the morning.

"Ve? Germany! Come in! I was just about to call you!" Italy grinned brightly at his friend. "Look what happened! Me and Brother fell asleep earlier today, and when we woke, we had company! Romano got really angry and went for a drive, and I think Little Lovi went too, since I haven't seen him since, and – Charlemagne!" Italy's eyes widened at the sight of the boy as he followed Germany inside.

Germany had dressed him in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. The shirt was a little big, but it looked good on him. His feet were bare, as Germany didn't have anything that would fit and they didn't have time to stop at a shoe store.

"Charlee?" A smaller Italy appeared from down the hall, and he charged his friend. "Charlee! I've missed you so much! Miss Hungry said you weren't coming back and that Big Brother France had killed you but I knew that you wouldn't die like that! Besides, Big Italy says that Big Brother isn't much of a fighter now. Can you believe it? He says that he spends all his time flirting with Mr. England and some others. Can you believe that?"  
Little Italy grabbed Charles' hand and dragged him to the kitchen where he continued. Italy smiled at Germany. "I called Spain and he said he'd be over soon. He sounded excited to see Lovi as he used to be. I don't see any difference besides size though. They both sound the same…" there was a beeping from the driveway.

"Lovi! I'm here! Where are you?" Spain charged into the house.

"He went for a road rage, but he's almost back. Don't worry, Spain."

"Where is this Little Lovi you told me about?"  
"I think he went with Brother. Guess what! Germany brought Holy Rome! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen him? I'm so excited!"

"Italy, I can't stay. I promised England I would swing by his place. Gilbert is over there, and who knows what problems he's causing."  
"Oh? Why don't we all go? I bet England knows what is going on!" Italy cried.

"Si. England is pretty good at this type of thing. I bet this is all his fault. Whatever prank Bert pulled, he deserved it." Spain nodded sagely.

"What is that imbecille doing here?!"

Spain turned towards the voice, only to have a head slam into his stomach. "Stupid! Why are you here? Go back to your stupid gardens."

"LOVI!" Spain gave a crow of joy and grabbed the little Italian. "You're little again! How sweet! Ah~" he cooed, "Both of your faces are becoming as red as a tomato!" Romano and Lovino glared at the man, both blushing furiously.

"Ve, he's right Roma, it is red. We decided we're all going to England's house and pick up Prussia. I bet he knows what's going on." Italy informed his brother. "Hey, Seborga, do you want to come?"

Seborga, the youngest Italian brother, appeared from the kitchen, where he had been with Feli and Charles. "Yah I'd love to tag along. Maybe Sealand is visiting and would like some company."

"All right! Let's go!" Italy led the way to Germany's SUV.

(ㅎ.ㅎ✞)७

Charlemagne was the first Holy Roman Emperor, thus HRE's name.

*Isä means Daddy in Finnish.

Next Chapter: Everyone finds out just what happened and they learn the extent of the spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

I'm coming!" England shouted as he tried to reach the door. Alfred and Gilbert were wrestling in the hall. England made it to the door and flung it open. Germany stood on the stoop with Spain and the Italians crowding around. The little ones were on the grass.

"Well, where is he?"

"Which one?" England snapped. "I have one wrestling in the hall and another doing who knows what upstairs."

"Gilbert!" Germany pushed England out of the way and bellowed into the house. There was thumping upstairs followed by Prussia charging down the stairs. Gilbert appeared from the hall with Alfred on his heels.

"Ja, Brother?" Prussia asked.

Germany glared at his older brother. "What did you do this time?" he demanded.

"Well, I think I somehow made it so that me, America and England had our younger selves appear. It's Awesome."

"It is not!" Germany snapped. "Italy and Romano have gotten it too."  
"What! No way!" Prussia pushed his brother out of the way and exited the house. Gilbert looked at Germany for a moment, before following. Prussia was staring at Charles.

"Where did he come from?" he asked his brother. "I mean, he's not supposed to be here. He…"

"He appeared at home. He says that he woke up beside me. Do you have any idea what happened?" this was directed at England.

"Not exactly. But I can give a good guess. If this happened to you guys as well, then it might have happened to others. We better call a world meeting."

"Do you want to host? I don't think that your little cottage is the best place."

"No, it's not. But I do have an old mansion. The Fay have been keeping it in good condition, so we could use that. We'd need to get bedding and food and things though."

"Of course." The group began to drift inside. Gil and Alfie grabbed the other children and dragged them to the backyard where America was with Alby. Italy, Seborga, and Spain followed.

England spend the rest of the day discussing plans for the meeting with Germany. He gave America, Prussia and Romano a list of supplies they would need and sent them to the store, with the orders that they were not to get anything that wasn't on it.

"And I'll know if you do. Flying Mint Bunny will be going with you." He warned.

"Yah, yah. Whatever you say, dude." America snorted as they left.

Spain and Seborga were sent to air out the mansion and get things ready for the meeting. Italy looked after the children and cooked dinner when it was time, to the relief of the other nations. The message sent out was simple:

"Emergency World Meeting. Bring any and all Personifications. Attendance Mandatory."

It included the address and directions to the mansion from the London airport. The date was set for one week.

The Nordics arrived the next day, landing on the roof in Finland's sled. A week later, Hungry and Austria arrived with Kugelmugel in tow. Gilbert was outside practicing his swordplay. His elders had informed him that swords were not a common weapon anymore, but he still wanted to keep in shape.

Both nations stared at him for a moment, before Hungry grabbed at Gil. "What have you done this time, Gil?" She demanded.

Gilbert threw a small fit: "Let go of me, bagnah*!" He swung his wooden sword, trying to hit her. She shook him in reply.

"Oh, you did NOT just call me that." She snapped. From the building, Prussia appeared wide eyed. He heard his younger self respond.

"I'll call you whatever I want, woman. Let go of me now, and I might not invade you."

"Gil!" Prussia wailed. "Don't say that to her!"

"Gilbert?" Austria looked at him in confusion. He took off his glasses, wiped them, and replaced them. "No, I'm not seeing things, am I? Oh dear."

Prussia grabbed at Gilbert and tried to remove him from Hungry's grasp. She glared at him and he backed off. "I'm sorry, Betty, he doesn't recognize you. He didn't mean it."  
"Yah right! I'm definitely going to invade you're vital regains when I get down. I don't care who you are."  
"You Idiot! That's Hungry! You can't invade her!" Prussia succeeded in removing Gilbert from the woman.

"No way. Hungry's a boy. There's no way he ended up as some broad. Now, Austria, I can believe."

Clonk! Clang!

Both albinos gave a wail and rubbed their heads. Hungry stood over them, her frying pan held high.

"Why'd you hit me?" Prussia wined. "I wasn't encouraging him! I was trying to get him to stop!"

"He's still you. If I hit one, I'm going to hit the other." She snapped back.

Austria had spotted Charles as he walked out of the house and was speaking to him. Hungry spotted them and with a cry of joy, joined them. They talked for a few minutes, during which Gilbert was convinced of Hungry's identity. Soon they moved inside where Italy and Feli greeted them with a big smile.

The other nations began to pour in, many bringing smaller ones with them; Ukraine brought both her sister, and two Russians, much to everyone's unease. China brought a young Japan and S. Korea with him as well as their older versions and other Asians. Young Su was thrilled to see his daddy again.

"Da-Ze!" he squealed. America just laughed and picked up his son, tickling him in the belly.

Turkey brought with him a young Greece as well as a young Egypt (both followed by cats). They seemed to act like their older selves, with Heracles glaring at Turkey and ending up napping next to Greece, Japan, and Kiku with a cat on his chest. Unsurprisingly, Albion freaked at the sight of his older brothers.

When everyone had arrived, the children and false nations were sent to a room that had been remodeled for them. England explained what had happened and why there were younger versions of themselves running around. The reactions were various:

Austria was in agreement with England that one Prussia was bad enough. China and the Braginskis' were thrilled. England's brothers found the whole situation hilarious. America was excited to have someone so much like him, while Canada was nervous at the thought. The Latin Americans were in agreement that all the children should be removed.

They argued that they were out of their times and that they would never belong in the twenty-first century. America argued that they would fit in fine, if their older forms looked after them. They were just like human children, quick to adapt with their environment. Everyone was nervous of the idea of America raising a child; which he took as in insult.

"I'll have you know that I've raised lots of children. They've all turned into fine American citizens."

England snorted. "You mean hamburger stuffed, caffeine hyped, idiots? Of course."

"Dude, no!" America replied indignity. "Kenshin and Apple Blossom** eats Panda Buffet; Alex doesn't drink much soda or coffee; he prefers alcohol, though I'm trying to get him to stop. And Junior, dude, Junior helped build Little Boy and Fat Boy." Japan bleached at the names. "Don't go saying my kids are dumb. They ain't."

England scowled, but didn't say anything. If America helped raise a scientist who helped build the first two atomic bombs, that there wasn't much he could say against it.

It was clear that it would take time to figure out what would happen. In the meantime, the Kirklands, Norway, and Romania volunteered to look into the spell used and try and undo it.

(*J*)

*I'll let you guess what that's supposed to mean.

I read one fan-fic that said "Da-Ze" was baby S Korea's attempt to say Daddy in English. America does have two sons who are nations: S Korea and Liberia.

** I have no idea how to write her Chinese name with Latin spelling. That is what it means in English. Kenshin means "Art of the Sword" if the manga I read was correct.

Next Chapter: Alfie gets a scare and meets the rest of his family!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Upstairs was chaos: Mikkel, Lukas, and Tino teased Albi unrelentingly, swinging their Viking hatchets and causing the little island to wail and attempt to curse them. Alfie and Gil were fighting again, while Hut River and Molossia tried to drag them apart. Sealand and Prussia were ignoring everyone, giving their full concentration to the game of chess they had set up. Charles was sitting next to the younger Italians, Wy, and Kugel. The four artist were sitting in a corner drawing. Kiku and Heracles were sitting together atop a bookshelf petting a cat. How they got up there was anyone's guess. Hassan had managed to disappear and Young Su was trying to steal Ivan's scarf. Romano and Lovino had cussed out everyone who tried to get close to them, except Wy. She, however, smacked both of them when they tried to flirt and ignored them the rest of the day.

Finally Ukraine and Hungry appeared and settled everyone down. They helped Seborga and Romano make lunch and tried to settle the little ones down for a nap. Alfie straight out refused, and Molossia took him into the next room and dumped him in front of the TV. Both Americans instantly became zombiefied as Postman Pat appeared on the screen. Sealand won his game, making it 2571 to 2568, upon which Prussia promptly complained of him cheating. Hungry clonked him, saying to be quiet she just got the children to sleep.

Suddenly, form the other room, Alfred burst into wails of terror. The four hurried in to find the boy clinging to his ears and staring wide eyed at the wall. He was crying as Molossia held him.

"What happened?" Hungry demanded as she took the boy.

"I don't know. He just said he was hearing voices and when I told him there was no one, he just…" the teen motioned in confusion. "Don't suppose it's ghost, do you?" he asked nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as ghost." Ukraine replied. "Maybe he's hungry?" She suggested. "I hear that he use to get rowdy when he was hungry."  
Molossia snorted. "He still gets rowdy when he's hungry. No it's not food."

"I bet America will know what to do. It is him, after all." Hungry said. She carried the screaming boy downstairs and into the dining room. "America!" she tried to shout over the boy.

America was already at the door, having heard the screams. He snatched Alfie out of Hungry's arms and carried him to the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

"Everyone, shut up!" he demanded once he was inside. After a moment, Alfie stopped wailing. He looked at his older self as he whimpered.

"There were ghost." He sobbed.

"No, they weren't ghost." America replied, holding the boy to his chest. "They were your family."

"My family?"  
"Um hum. Look." America pulled off both their shirts, showing the boy the American flag they both had over their hearts. "When I want to talk to my family or if they want to talk to me, my flag will begin to glow. See?" he placed his hand to his ear and began to talk:  
"Y'all ready to listen?"

"We're listening." Alfie's eyes grew wide as he heard a voice reply in his head. "What's goin' on?"

"It's kind of complicated…" America began. "Basically you guys 'ave got a new sibling and your talkin' scared him."

"What, when did this happen? PR* ain't got any plans to become one of us. He wants to be his own nation. Who is it?" a second voice asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated. His name is Alfred though. Say hi Alfie."

The little boy placed his hand over his ear like America had and spoke. "Um… Hi Alfie."

There was laughter from a large number of voices. One, a female, finally spoke: "Hello Alfred. My name is Virginia. You can call me Ginny, ok?"

"I'm Alex, the state of Alaska." A thick Russian voice said.

"I'm Masseuses. AKA Mike. Where's your state?"

"Um…" Alfred looked at his older self in confusion.

"He doesn't have any land yet." America answered.  
"What, how is he existing than?" Ginny's voice asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated. Hopefully, he'll be able to stick around. I can't wait for him to meet everyone. I think Arty is going to let me bring him home."  
"It was magic wasn't it." Ginny said it as a statement. "Did you make him mess up on a spell again?"

"Um…. Maybe?" America replied. "It's not like it actually does anything. I mean there's no such thing as magic."  
"Yah. Like there's no such thing as ghost." Ginny's voice sounded annoyed. "How many time will it take you to learn, hum? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Um… Hey, I got to go. No using the Flag Chat until I get back, ok? I don't want anything to happen again."  
There were a chorus of oks, sures and alrights. The flags began to fade and America turned to Alfred again. "Cool huh?"

"Yah!" Alfie's face split into a grin. "They're my brothers and sisters?"

"You bet kid!" America's face matched his. "But hey, listen to me ok," he held the younger's face in his hands. "You can't tell anyone about them. It would be really bad."

"No one?"

"No one. Unless I tell you otherwise. Molossia knows about them, but he's the only one you can talk about them to."  
"Why?"

America laughed at the question. "Ahahah. That's a good question. I guess it deserves a good answer, huh." The little boy nodded. "Because they're us and we're them. If they were to die, than we wouldn't exist as we are today. The other nations are much stronger than them and could easily kill them if they knew their existence. I can't let that happen. They MUST be kept secret, ok?"  
"Ok!" Alfie smiled. "Hey, America?"  
"Ya?"  
"I'm hungry." His stomach gave a grumble to confirm his statement.

"Dude, totally. Let's get some burgers or something." America stood and opened the bathroom door before moving to the kitchen. France and England were arguing, but stopped to stare at the two. England's face turned pink.

"Um, America," He began, "where's your shirt?"  
"Huh?" America looked down at this bare chest. "Opps. I must'a left it in the bathroom." He placed Alfie on the counter. "Stay right here. I'll get them."

Once he left, Al turned to the others. "I'm hungry!" he shouted. "Feed me!"  
England scowled. "It's feed me please." He snapped. "I know I taught you better manners than that." He opened the fridge and began to rummage around. "Let's see…. Ah!" He pulled out a platter of half-burnt scones and placed them on the counter next to the boy. "These will tide you over until we can get you something better."

Alfie grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mi twase awbul." He complained.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Alfie swallowed and repeated what he had said: "These taste awful."

"Then don't eat it." France recommended. Alfie shook his head and stuffed two more into his mouth. America reappeared with his shirt on and Alfie's in his arms. "Dude, scone? Sweet! Where's the jam?" he began to rummage in one of the cupboards. "I know we bought some… Ah! Found it!" he brought down a jar of strawberry Jelly and pulled a pocketknife from his belt. Gabbing a scone, he slapped the jam on before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Gwad dis gwud." He mumbled.

England slapped the back of his head. "Alfred! I just got after Alfie for talking with his mouth full. I know I taught you better manners than that. Don't stuff yourself like that either. You'll get sick."

"Oh, come now, Angletare. If your cooking doesn't get the boy sick, then nothing will." France interjected.

"I beg your pardon!"

"It is granted. You know you don't have to beg for it…" France moved close to England who promptly shoved him away, blushing furiously.

The Americans looked at each other and made a matching face of disgust.

"They are so weird." America said. Alfred nodded in agreement.

o̿ ̭ o̿

For those who are unsure, Mikkel is the name I picked from the selection for Denmark.

Postman Pat is supposed to be a popular children's show in England.

*PR stands for Porto Rico, an American territory.

America can talk to his states telepathically and fiercely hides them from the rest of the world (old habit from his colony days). Molasia knows because his father is Nevada.

Next Chapter: Alfie receives a terrible wake up call, and just what is Charlie's relationship with Ludwig?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I was late getting this out. I was sick over the weekend, and then I couldn't find the flash drive with the story on it. It's here now.

Chap 5

It was day three of the meetings. There had been no final decision on what to do with the little ones. Unsurprisingly, it was America who started it. His question was simple:

"Who is that one kid that Feli is always hanging out with?"

The European nations instantly became nervous; all glancing at Prussia and Germany. Prussia decided to break his old silence; he sent Germany to get Charles.

"It's kind of a long story, but… he represents the Holy Roman Empire."

"Yah, ok. But who is he now? I mean, he came from one of us, right?"  
"Well…" Prussia turned to his brother. "West, why have I told you to keep your hair back?"  
"I'm sorry? What does this have to do with anything?"  
"Just answer the question."  
Germany sighed and stood to attention. "A clean and orderly appearance is necessary for a clean and orderly mind and people. If there is chaos outside, there must be chaos inside."

"Good. Now, when I told you that, I was making it up." Prussia grinned at the shocked look on his brother's face. "I just needed a good reason why you should do keep your hair back. It changed your appearance completely. The reason I wanted your appearance changed, well…" Prussia reached over and smoothed back Charles' hair so it matched Germany's. "There were some who would not hesitate to kill you again."

There was a murmur from the Europeans. The two looked identical. Italy's eyes were moist. He had known the moment he had first met the nation.

It was the night of the fifth day. The groups had been established: There were those who believed that the children should go; those who believed that the children should stay; and those who wanted nothing to do with the whole problem.

America was sitting at his computer, writing a document for work. He didn't do much in the way of government work, he preferred to simply show up when he was needed, smile and wave to the cameras, and charge with the soldiers into battle; but sometimes, he needed to say something when he thought that the government was going too far or if the people needed reigning in. He had a blog, called Freedom Bell, where he posted his thoughts. Every so often, the FBI tried to block him, but they never have succeeded yet.

His door creaked open and Alfie walked in, dragging his toy rabbit. England had found it hidden away in the attic and had brought it to the boy. America closed his laptop and turned to his younger self.

"Hey, Alfie, what are you doing up at this hour?"  
"I g-g-got scared." He replied.

"Was it a bad dream?"  
"No…" the little boy looked up with tears in his eyes "I'm becoming a ghost." He wailed.

"What?" America picked himself up and held him to the window. Sure enough, moonlight was beginning to stream through the little boy. America's eyes widened in horror. "No. No, no, no!" He placed his hand to his ear. "Ginny! I need you!" he commanded.

"What? I'm awake." Virginia's voice carried over. "What's going on over there?"  
"Alfie is fading. Why is he fading?"  
She sighed. "It's probably because he doesn't have any land. It's all yours. Of course he's going to fade."

"But…. We can't let him fade!"

"Dad. Calm down. It needs to be. We can't have two of you running around. Never could. I know you hate to hear this, but there is only one United States of America. There cannot be two on this plane of reality."  
"What if…" America looked around for some scape paper and drew a map of himself.

"What?"

"What if I gave him some land?"  
"Impossible. You just can't make a new state from one of us. The people need to want it and we have to be willing to give up the land. Alaska is the only one that has the space to do it, and you know how he feels about his land."

"But… there is a bit of land that is not claimed by any state. He can have that."  
"What? Where? There is no part of land."  
"Yah there is. Remember when you and Maryland were together?" America looked at his map.  
"…. Of course I remember. And you should remember that it didn't work out."  
"But the land is still there. It doesn't have a representative."  
"Yes it does, you."

"He is me."

"Alfred." Virginia only used his name when she was serious. "Are you sure about that? I mean, do you have any idea what you want to do? If something were to happen to him, it would be 1814 all over again. Do you think you can stand it? Again?"  
"Hey, nothing will happen to him. We're grown stronger. We'll keep him safe."  
"Well…. I don't think I approve. It's still too recent for me to be talking about replacing Davie; but I know better than telling you what you can and cannot do. Just be prepared if it doesn't work. You need to be able to let him go if it comes to that."  
"I understand, Jenny. Maybe giving Davie's land away will allow the family to heal. It isn't right to have the people without a representative. That was what the whole war was about, remember. I'm sorry if it makes it worse though. I just want your blessing on this subject."  
"I… you better be right about that…"

"Thank you."

"This had better work."  
"Of course it will. That's what makes me so wonderful." America smiled and lowered his hand. Alfred looked expectantly at him. "Well kid, how would you like some land?" The boy grinned back.

 **(=** **ヮ** **=)** ೨

Personally, I don't care for HRE/Germany being one and the same, but I wanted to have HRE in this so… (for those who haven't figured it out yet).

I can't see America doing office work in _any_ century. He's too ADHD.

If people can't figure out who Danny is, you should refresh your American History. (Unless you're not American. I guess you have an excuse than).

Next Chapter: The other nations discover the fading children and we reach the end. :(


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"What do you mean they're fading?" England stalked into the nursery where the children had been kept. Ukraine had woken him when she had went in to check on them. Indeed, every child was fading. He could see the beds through their bodies. Alfie was completely gone.

 _America's not going to be happy about that._ England thought. _Poor lad, he enjoyed having the little fellow around._ He motioned Ukraine out and closed the door again.

"They're probably fading because they don't have any land. It's what we all do. It's inevitable. I didn't expect Alfred to be the first to go though."  
"Oh, how horrible. We need to tell everyone."  
"I'll inform America. You get the other together."

England walked down the hall to where America was sleeping. It had been the lad's room back when he would visit as a colony and, with the exception of the bed, very little had been changed. He found a sign posted on the door:

"DO NOT DESTURB. SOMETHING HAS COME UP BACK HOME, AND I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF IT. I CANNOT BE DISTURBED UNDER ANY CERCOMSTANCES. I APPERECIATE YOUR COPERATION. THANK YOU, THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA"  
The door had been locked.

England moved away, relieved to have an excuse to put off telling the young nation the bad news. Downstairs, the other nations had gathered. England explained the situation. Almost everyone was upset. Prussia was confused.

"Even mine?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't notice, but I assumes so. Why would you think otherwise?"  
"Well, because I'm still here. I haven't had any land for over fifty years."

"I saw him." Ukraine said. "He was fading too." Prussia's face fell. Canada walked over and rubbed his back.

"Does America know?" He asked.

"Ah…" England said. "No. He was busy and I didn't want to disturb him…"  
"Oh, Maple." Canada's face fell. "I better go get him." He stood and went towards the door, only to find America walking in. "America!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Canadia. What's going on?"  
"Um…"

"Alfred, lad," England began. "It's about Alfie."  
"Yah, it's great!" America exclaimed. "It actually worked. I was worried that things would go right in the transfer, but everything went smoothly."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet…" America gave a dramatic pause before sweeping aside and reveling Alfie. "Washington D.C." He grinned broadly.

The nations gasped in alarm and stared at the new Federal Territory. England was the first to speak:  
"You gave him… your heart?"

"Uh hu." America nodded. "He was fading and I couldn't let him just go. Since DC is considered a territory, I could give it to him and there were no problems. Show him your flag, Alfie."

The little boy lifted his shirt proudly and revealed a red and white flag over his heart. "It's all mine!" he squealed.

"AH!" S. Korea cried. "Why don't we all do that?"

"Would that work?" the nations began to murmur among themselves, wondering if they would be able to do what America had managed. From upstairs, there came a sudden wail, followed closely behind by others. The nations looked at each other. The children had woken and discovered their… condition.

Surprisingly, it was England who spoke: "Well, I guess there's no harm in trying…"

The nations began to return to their rooms after picking up their younger selves. Only Prussia was left. He had no land, and therefore no heart to give to his smaller self. He sat on Gill's bed, stroking the boy's head. Having his hair petted always calmed him down.

"Um…. If I may…." Canada walked up.

"What is it, Birdie?" Prussia asked his close friend.

"Well, I was planning on giving this to you for your birthday, but considering the situation…" Matthew reached into his satchel and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to the albino, blushing. "Ha-happy early birthday, Gilbert."

Prussia opened the envelope and read the documents inside. He began to shake and enveloped the northern nation in a bear hug. Gilbert grabbed the paper and read it in confusion. He looked up at his elder form and asked what it was.

"It's land for you, little one!" Prussia cried.

"Land?"  
"Ja, New Prussia. You'll live with Mattie here, but don't worry. I'll be spending a lot of time there to. Would you like that?"

"I wouldn't fade, and I'll be able to see everyone?"

"Ja."

"You'll live next door to Alfie." Canada added. "You two could play all the time."

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!"

"There's a lot of undeveloped land around too, and we have winters similar to what you're used to. It's perfect!" Canada spoke louder than natural. "Tell me, Gil, do you like bears?"

"Yah, but I prefer birds. They're cool."

"Heh, they are cool. America loves them too. But Mattie here has a bear that lives with him." Prussia said.  
"Woah, really?" the boy looked at the blond.

"Uh, yah. He even is white like you are. His name is… Kuma…Kido?" Canada looked questioning at Prussia.

"Kumajaro." The albino corrected.

"Yah, Kumajabo."

Prussia rolled his eyes as Gill snickered.

Seven years had passed. The nations were holding their annual world meeting with Venezuela hosting and the Capitals had been brought. They had not grown at all since they had been brought into the modern world, neither had they changed much in representation of the capitals. They were still energetic and loved to play with each other.

With the exception to Gilbert, Alfred got along with everyone, and often led the other Capitals in activities. For some reason, Gil and Alfie always began wrestling and fighting with each other whenever they got the chance. Their guardians didn't mind, they said it was friendly rivalry. The other nations weren't quite sure. In all, none of the Capitals showed any sign of fading again.

*(´ヮ`)~*

We're done! I want to thank everyone who decided to read the thing with me. I enjoyed writing it (except the ending; the ending is always a pain).

Washington DC does have a flag to give Alfie. I think it's referenced to Gorge Washington's coat of arms.

Next Chapter: I'll be addressing some of the reviews that people have left and answering any questions that everyone might want to post. A Mr. Guest seems to be the most talkative out of all of you.


End file.
